clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin band
Band's penguin avatars.]] The Penguin Band is Club Penguin's most popular and official band. It is made up of four penguins, G Billy, Petey K, Stompin' Bob, and Franky. There once was a scavenger hunt when penguins had to find the Band's instruments. Once players found the instruments, their penguin was rewarded with a player card background featuring the band. Another background was given out during the Music Jam party when the band went on break. Like Rockhopper, the band members can be seen sometimes during certain parties, on random servers signing autographed backgrounds and talking to penguins. They are the only official band known in Club Penguin. .]] 2007.]] Penguin Chat 3 Band Band as depicted in the only known picture of a Penguin Chat 3 Igloo. They look resemble the band in the second picture.]] A group of musical penguins resembling the Club Penguin Band existed in Penguin Chat 3. There were a few differences, listed below: *Everyone in the Penguin Chat 3 band wore the old colour Old Blue. *There were only three members of this band, because Franky hadn't joined yet. *The piano that one of the penguins used was brown, not black. *A flute was never used in the Penguin Chat 3 band. *The band played around the clock at the Dance Club. There were not any speakers or disk jockey stations in the room. *In the only known picture of a Penguin Chat 3 performing in public Igloo, the PC3 Band is inexplicably depicted as playing in the igloo. They are playing many songs which change time-to-time, one of them is "I've Been Delayed" by a band called TAS1000. Members of the band The band is made up of four members, they are: *G Billy (Dark Blue, originally Old Blue): plays the drum and the flute. *Petey K (Green): plays the bandoneon and the upright piano. *Stompin' Bob (Red): plays the contrabass violin and the electric bass. *Franky (Yellow): plays the acoustic guitar,banjo and keyboard. *The Unknown Band member (Light Blue): plays the acoustic guitar. Parties Winter Luau '06 During the Winter Luau 2006, three penguins were performing at The Night Club. While two looked like G Billy and Stompin' Bob, there was an unknown light blue penguin playing the guitar. This penguin could possibly be an ex-member of The Penguin Band, or this may hint that Petey K was not part of the band back then. Wild West Party '06 After the band did their performance in the Dance Club they lost all their instruments. Penguins had to go on a scavenger hunt to find them. Afterwards, you were awarded with (as mentioned above) a background. Music Jam 2008 The Penguin Band made a special appearance at the Music Jam 2008 festival. During that appearance, the band took breaks from playing at the Iceberg and during those breaks individual band members went to the backstage room for members on the main stage, much like Rockhopper does during his appearances. Penguins who found one or more of the band members could get a special player card background featuring the band. This also happened in the Penguin Play Awards when backstage for members was released again. This time in the Stage, they gave out the same background. Music Jam 2010 The Penguin Band once again played at the Ice Berg and met penguins and signing background backstage room, and on the main stage.They were also in this new room that opened in Music Jam 2010 called the Casa Fiesta where you could also meet Cadence. List of Appearances (in chronological order) *Winter Luau 2006 Dance Club *Valentine's Day 2006 Dance Club *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (not a performance or real characters, eating lunch) *Mine Party 2006, Boiler Room, May 2006 *Wild West Party 2006, Dance Club, July 2006 (first appearance of Franky) *Opening of the Lighthouse, Lighthouse, September 2006 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007 *Summer Party 2007, Beach, June 2007 *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007 *Wild West Party 2007, Dance Club, November 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008 *Music Jam 2008, Backstage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (not a performance, real characters) *Penguin Play Awards 2009 along with Cadence, Aunt Arctic, and Gary in the Backstage. *Music Jam 2009, performance and real characters along with Cadence. Back Stage. *Music Jam 2010, performed at the Iceberg. *Music Jam 2010, met penguins backstage at the Dock. *Music Jam 2011 ,met penguins signing backgrounds Backstage at the Dock, and the Casa Fiesta Gallery of Band Pictures Image:Club_Penguin_band.JPG|The Penguin Band at the St. Patrick's Day 2007 party. Image:Band_2.JPG|The Band at the Lighthouse. Image:Beach Blanket Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band playing at the Beach during the Summer Party in 2007. File:11.gif|The Club Penguin Band during the Fall Fair Carnival at the Pizza Parlor. Image:Yee Haw Band.jpg|The Club Penguin Band in the Dance Club at the 2007 Western Party. Image:Cpbandclover.jpg|The Club Penguin Band at the Dance Club during the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party. Image:Music Festival Band.jpg|The Penguin Band at the Iceberg during the Music Jam. Image:Stompin-bob.png|Stompin' Bob's player card. Image:Petey-k.png|Petey K's player card. Image:G-billy.png|G Billy's player card. Image:franky.png|Franky's player card. File:Senseinewcardband.jpg|Card-Jitsu File:Pb.PNG|A lineup of their Player Cards File:BandM.JPG|The unknown light blue band member. File:CP Band Jitsu.png|The penguin band appearing in Card Jitsu. File:Juatinanoth.jpg|The Background that is given out by the Penguin Band when a penguin meets them. File:Background!!@@.jpg|The '06 Background given after you finished the scavenger hunt. Pc3 igloo band.png|The Penguin Chat 3 Band penguin-band.png|The Penguin Band. Penguin Band Poster.png|A poster of the Penguin Band Rock Band.bmp.jpg|The Penguin Band at the 2010 Music Jam. Penguin Band New look.png New penguin Band.pngPB The Penguin band new looks 2011 BG png. undefined|undefined|link=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined Trivia *All the current members of the Penguin Band, used to work for shops around Club Penguin Island such as the Pizza Parlor and the Pet Shop, and they claim they would have still worked there if they had not become musicians. *Like Rockhopper, Cadence, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, the Penguin Band can sometimes be controlled or be robots when they are walking around. *The Penguin Band have given out two different backgrounds: In the first background, they were not wearing accessories yet. *All of the members of the band's instruments are available to penguins, except G Billy's drumsticks, Petey K's accordion and Stompin' Bob's violin. However, the drumsticks G Billy uses are a different colour. They are silver. *It is rumoured that you can join the band if you gain all the instruments available in Club Penguin. This is false and having all the instruments (apart from playing them) won't do anything of the sort. *The Penguin Band was "improved" in July 2008. G Billy got drumsticks, Stompin' Bob got Sunglasses, Petey K got other glasses, Franky got shoes and all of them got hats. *The Penguin Band, unlike the other famous penguins have not yet have plush versions or figurine versions. This is unknown why they have not been released yet, but might appear in series 10, or 11. *If you combine G Billy's and Stompin' Bob's names it will result in Billybob. *The Penguin Band,unlike mosty other famous penguins have changed their looks 4 times.First,there were only 3 members and they were all the same color:Old Blue then they were known as Penguin Chat 3 Then,they were know as The Band and were 4 members and they were different colors:Red, Dark Blue,Yellow, and Green. Then they were a country band and they all wore country hats. Currently, in 2011, they changed their look one more time to show what kind of music they like. *The Penguin Band may change their look sometime in the future- but no-one knows for sure. *(rumors) Some say the penguin band will perform again in public igloos- a thing that was never confirmed. Many penguins hope it will be true. *All members wear jeans. *They have their own mobile iceberg. *http://clubpenguincp.com/trackers/penguinband/ See also *Famous Penguins *Band Autograph *Band Background Penguin Band Tracker Category:People * Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Music Jam